Athletic shoes for use in various athletic activities, such as running, basketball, soccer, and football have been constructed in basically two styles. Where the athletic activity for which the shoe is used is primarily running, tennis, or soccer, so called low cut athletic shoes are generally preferred because they do not impinge on the movement of the ankle. However, where the primary athletic activity is basketball, or some other activity where increased ankle support is necessary, high top athletic shoes are generally preferred. Presently, persons engaged in various athletic activities are forced to choose between low top athletic shoes or high top athletic shoes, or to purchase two pairs of shoes.
Convertible shoes are not entirely unknown. For example, the patent for Crook, U.S. Pat. No. 854,274 discloses a low shoe having a removable upper for converting the shoe into a high shoe. A plurality of fastening devices extend along a line around the foot receiving opening for securing the break-away upper. A cover strip is engagable with the fastening devices when the upper is removed to conceal the fastening devices. The break-away high top described in Crook, however, is not suited for strenuous athletic activities.